Eternity
by SamiWammers
Summary: After the episode The Break-Up, many questions about Klaine's relationship were asked. Here's what happens when Blaine and Kurt finally sit down and talk about what happened. Klaine. T for language.


**AN: So yeah after that heartbreaking episode, I decided to make up my own story to how this all gets sorted out. Hope y'all like it, I cried the whole time I wrote it, luv yahs. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Klaine or anything except my heartbreak.**

* * *

"Kurt, you have to talk to him. He hasn't been himself since he came back from New York." Sam pleaded over the phone quietly as he peers around the corner into the choir room where Blaine sits alone at the piano, staring down at the keys.

Kurt sighs and closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Look, I understand he's hurting but how do you think I feel? He _cheated_ on me, Sam. Cheated." He walks around to the armchair in his and Rachel's flat, sitting slowly on the edge.

"Are you sure about that, Kurt?" Sam leans against the wall outside the choir room and sighs. "Blaine may have met up with another guy but think about it, dude, he thought you texting with that Charles guy was cheating."

Kurt blinked slowly and took in a shaky breath, "He wouldn't have reacted that way. He slept with another man and I need time to think. I can't just throw myself back into his arms."

"I understand, but you need to at least talk to him. He won't talk to me or Brittany. Even the Warblers showed up at McKinley one afternoon and he sent them away."

Kurt's breath hitched in his throat. "Even the Warblers…?"

"Yeah, man. It's bad and you need to do something because I know you still love each other more than anything." Sam let out a humorless chuckle, "And shit, Puck called Finn a few days back to check up on everything and he was not happy about you and Blaine. I'm surprised he hasn't kidnapped you."

Kurt choked on a laugh and leaned back in the chair. "I'll think about it, Sam. Thanks for keeping tabs."

"Anytime, bro. I didn't forget that help you gave me a few years ago. I'm always here for you and Blaine. Just fix this shit before both of you go insane."

"Yeah, okay. Bye Sam." Kurt closed his eyes and heard the line go dead before closing his phone and setting it on the arm of the chair.

Could Sam be right? Was Blaine just over-reacting about this whole "Hooking up" thing?

Kurt slowly stood up and grabbed his phone before sluggishly making his way to his bed. Maybe if he slept on it, everything would make more sense.

Before drifting off, Kurt sends a single text to Blaine: "We need to talk."

Blaine stared at his ceiling, his eyes refusing to close as they had been doing since he returned from New York. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, he couldn't function, knowing that he had hurt Kurt in such a horrible way. It was like his body was punishing himself for everything, but he wasn't complaining. He deserved Kurt ignoring him and he deserved being alone for the rest of his life.

Blaine sighs and rolls over onto his side to stare at the picture on his bedside table of the two of them at Kurt's senior prom. They looked so happy.

Teenage Dream suddenly fills the air, his phone vibrating on the bed next to him. Blaine slowly reached over and glances at the screen, seeing Kurt's name. A new light fills his eyes; he hadn't talked to Kurt in over a month. He quickly slides open his phone and the text, reading it slowly and then a second time.

Kurt wants to talk. Finally.

Blaine types out a quick reply, agreeing to Kurt's text, before sighing and laying back on his bed. For the first time in a month, Blaine Anderson smiled and drifted off into a deep sleep.

A few days later, with no word from Kurt, Blaine was back in his funk, only speaking when spoken to and sitting in the back of the choir room during glee club. It was after school and Blaine was sitting at the piano again, playing the opening notes to Teenage Dream. The song he sang the first time he met Kurt. The last song he sang to Kurt as his boyfriend. Blaine heard the rain beating up against the windows.

Blaine grunts in frustration, slams his elbows on the keys and holds his head in his hands, the piano making a horrible noise.

"I know you can play better than that." A soft voice flitted to Blaine's ears and he snapped his head around. There, standing in the doorframe was none other than a slightly soggy Kurt Hummel.

"Kurt.. I-I.. What are you… wh-" Blaine sputtered and stood up from the piano, stumbling a little over the stool.

Kurt stood up straight and slowly made his way to the front row and chairs against the wall. "I said we needed to talk and we can't really have this conversation over the phone." He stared at his hands as Blaine made his way over to where Kurt was sitting, taking the chair next to him.

Both were silent as a crack of thunder sounded outside.

"Kurt, I know you never want to talk to me again. Hell, I fucking hate myself, believe me. God, I am so so-" Kurt held up a slender finger as his eyes traveled along Blaine's arms, shoulders, face and then making contact with his eyes.

"Blaine," Kurt murmured, his own eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "Before we go any further, you need to tell me exactly what happened between you and this… this other man."

Blaine sucked in a breath and turned his face away from Kurt, shaking his head. "I was so wrong, Kurt. I shouldn't have even gone over there. I ruined everything."

"Please just tell me what you two did." Kurt ran his wet hand over his forehead, sighing and turning toward Blaine.

"We were poking each other on Facebook and he called me sexy. I felt like I was wanted for the first time since you moved to New York so when he asked me to come over… Well, I thought since you were moving on in your life, so could I." He turned back to look at Kurt, his eyes pleading. "I swear, Kurt, I love you so much. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Kurt shook his head, the tears silently starting to fall, mimicking the rain pouring outside.

Blaine paused for another second before continuing. "I went over to his house and he told me to sit on his bed, so I did. When he offered me a glass of water, I took it but before I could take a sip, he kissed me. I'd be lying if I said I didn't kiss back, though." He takes a deep breath and looks at Kurt again, who was staring intently at him. "We kissed a few more times and then he started to unbutton my cardigan."

Kurt tried to hold in his gasp but failed, only making a choked sob sound.

Blaine continued, "All I could think about was you. Your eyes, your body, you lips. God, your lips, Kurt." Blaine closed his eyes and hummed softly. "Everything way you and I wanted it to go away. I wanted to forget that I was alone here while you lived your new life in New York. But I couldn't… Kurt, I couldn't do it."

Kurt's head snapped back almost violently, a look of disbelief etched across his features. What was Blaine saying?

"I tucked my shirt in and ran out of his house as fast as I could. I didn't care if I was alone or that you were in a different state living your dream. All I could care about was that you're the love of my life and sleeping with that other guy would ruin everything." Blaine covered his face with his hands, a broken sob escaping from between his lips. "I ended up ruining everything anyway, Kurt. I am so sorry."

Kurt's mouth dropped open, his eyes wide and still filled with tears. "Blaine.. You didn't sleep with him? You didn't have sex with this man?"

Blaine glanced up at Kurt and shook his head. "No. I couldn't, Kurt.. I couldn't.."

Kurt closed his eyes and let out a short bark of a laugh, "Oh my god, Blaine. You're such an _idiot_." He ran a hand through his damp and soggy hair and mumbled, "_I'm_ such an idiot."

Kurt heard the chair next to him slide across the floor, his eyes snapping open to see Blaine running from the choir room. "Blaine!" He cried out and bolted out the door after him.

Blaine made his way outside before standing under the pouring rain and letting the tears fall freely. He destroyed their relationship. It was all over because of him. He saw Kurt jogging after him and was going to turn away before Kurt launched himself into Blaine's arms.

Blaine's arms instantly coiled around Kurt, craving te contact after being apart for so long. Kurt grabbed his face between his palms and crashed their lips together, the rain falling all around them but neither could feel the cold sting anymore.

They were lost in each other's embrace, in each other's lips, in the scent of their most loved one.

Blaine lifted Kurt up a little, their lips moving slowly with emotion, making up for lost time.

They broke apart and Blaine set Kurt down, the two still in a passionate embrace and breathing heavily. The rain continued to fall but it only made everything more real. Kurt was back. Kurt kissed him. Kurt.

"I don't.. I don't understand, Kurt. I'm an idiot and I ch-" Kurt laughed and silenced Blaine with a short kiss.

"Blaine, you _are_ an idiot. So am I. If we had just talked about everything… If we had just sat down and _talked_. Jesus, Blaine. I love you so much but kissing a random guy is _not _hooking up_."_

Blaine stared at Kurt in complete shock, lifting his hand and placing his palm against Kurt's cheek. Kurt leaned into the touch and smiled softly at Blaine. "Kurt, I still should have never kissed him. I was so wro-"

Kurt kisses him again and pulls away from their embrace, gripping Blaine's hand tightly. "We were both wrong. I was ignoring you and you felt lonely. Yes, we still have a lot to talk about but we should do it somewhere warm, okay?"

Blaine nodded and an honest-to-god smile broke out across his face. "I love you, Kurt. I missed you so much."

"I know, Blaine. I love you more than anything and now we can start fixing what we both messed up. Let's go to my dad's place, okay?"

Blaine nodded and squeezed Kurt's hand before the two of them jogged to Blaine's car and turned on the heater.

Everything would be fine for Kurt and Blaine. After all, they had eternity together.


End file.
